SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist of the eponymous television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel (Complete) *SpongeBob SquarePants V.S. Dan Hibiki *Finn the Human vs. Spongebob Squarepants (Complete) *Gumball vs Spongebob (Complete) *SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Homer Simpson (Complete) *Spongebob VS Mad Dummy (Complete) *Deadpool vs SpongeBob Squarepants *Mario VS SpongeBob Squarepants (Complete) * Spongebob Squarepants VS Mickey Mouse (Complete) * Spongebob Squarepants VS Mr. Game And Watch (Complete) * Spongebob vs Pac-Man (Complete) * Popeye vs Spongebob Squarepants * Spongebob Squarepants vs Shrek * Steven Universe vs Spongebob Squarepants * Spongebob Vs. Aquaman *Spongebob vs Uncle Grandpa Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Nicktoons United Battle Royale (Complete) History Death Battle Info Background * Born: July 14, 1986 * Height: 4 inches | 0.10 m * Weight: 1 oz. | 0.03 kg * Residence: 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean * Species: Sponge * Occupation: Fry cook at The Krusty Krab * Interests: Jellyfishing, blowing bubbles, practicing Karate, etc. * Has 374 consecutive "Employee Of The Month" awards Abilities * Pain Absorption * Ground Slam * Regeneration * Tear of the Goofy Goobers * Bubble bombs * Bubblesplosion * Bubble Spin * Bubble Bash * Bubble Bounce * Bubble Bowl * Cruise Bubble * SpongeBall * Karate * Near Invincibility * Extendable Limbs * Can turn his body into several objects Toon Force * It lets Spongebob do anything such as getting to read minds, manipulate dreams, fight or aware mind control, etc. * It can also break logic and do crazy things. Magically Page * The last page of the magically book reallity which is in his mind * The page can warp reality, change or re-write history, grant wishes and change the future. * The page has limits, Bubbles the Dolphin said that, the page has the power to destroy the universe which means Spongebob can't wish beyond it. * But the limits of the page are seemingly endless. Invincibubble * Bubble creating Antenna * Super Strength * Super Speed * Unlimited Stamina * indestructible bubbles * Ability To Breath On Land Feats * Defeated a pirate in a sword fight using a spatula * Brought back King Neptune's crown * Saved the Krabby Patty secret formula on multiple ocassions * Can tank point blank nuclear explosions * created bubbles large enough to hold all of bikini bottoms weight Weaknesses * Childish * Guillible * Dooms the Krusty Krab if he is either fired or if he quits * Prolonged time outisde of water will eventually kill him * The magically page has limits, so Spongebob can't wish anything beyond that. Gallery SpongeBob (GCI Version).png|SpongeBob as he appears in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Spongebob Out of Water Render 02.png|Invincibubble Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Underdogs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Animal Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flight Users